Kids?
by Sophie The Shipper
Summary: Where do they stand on having kids? Here are their thoughts (and a little surprise in the end!) [One-Shot]


**Word Count:** _1232_  
**Summary**: _Where do they stand on having kids? Here are their thoughts. _  
**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Brooklyn Nine-Nine or the characters._

* * *

Amy wanted to talk about it sooner. But between Florida and prison, too many things happened. And then he proposed, (she wasn't expecting that for a few more months, maybe even for another year) and then she became a sergeant and they got married. Things seemed to move fast, and next thing she knows, she's in a hospital room with the love of her life discussing whether or not they want kids.

And Jake also wanted kids. Always wanted to have one. But then reality set in. He could be a father soon, and it wasn't just some words exchanged with friends. It was his wife, possibly the future mother of his hypothetical children. He could no longer pretend like his father leaving him when he was a kid wasn't something that affected his view on having children.

He knew that Amy had a big family, with tons of kids in the house as she grew up, and now that most of her siblings had at least one child, he knew it was a matter of time before they discussed. But he thought he would have a little more time to prepare himself for that talk.

But he didn't. And he needed to give her an answer. Otherwise, he could end up losing the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Even though he was sure that she wouldn't take that decision lightly, he was scared that he would lose her.

He knew that having a child wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, as long as he had someone that would back him up, help him out. And he knew that Amy was his back up in everything, from a shooting to life together. If he could trust someone to back him up in something like taking care of a child, that person was her. And he knew that.

Of course that he couldn't possibly be a father in the next nine months. And he knew there was probably already a binder planning every single step through pregnancy until the day that kid was being driven to college (and probably one leading said child to adulthood – and also lead their parents that would probably be a gigantic mess because their baby was leaving its nest)

But no matter how well something is prepared, things don't run as smoothly as people would want them to. He prepared for six months to become a cop and still when he became a real cop, he wasn't ready. It took him longer to prepare.

It was then that it hit him. He prepared to become a cop whilst being on the field. Maybe he just needed to see his kid for the first time, take care of it, and then he was prepared.

But then a question start to surface: What if he wasn't completely ready? He could have just given up on being a cop if he wasn't ready, but he wasn't going to leave Amy and his kid like his father had done. He wasn't Roger Peralta.

No. He was Jacob Peralta. The kind of guy that watches ridiculous movies and makes people laugh. The type of people kids usually enjoy. Plus, he ate stupid food. He might need to take a few culinary lessons if he became a father, but at least he was aware that he knew what kids liked. Maybe his kid wouldn't be so screwed up like him.

That was the best thing he could get to that kid. He could never promise his child(ren) that he would he perfect, or any good, but he could promise to try his best. Because Sergeant Amy Santiago didn't marry a quitter. She married someone that no matter how hard it was, would try his very best to make the people he cared the most happy.

It would be the only thing he could promise. That he would try his best.

And not only promise that to his future kid(s). He needed to promise that to his wife as well. That he would try to be the best husband he could ever be. Be the opposite of his father. And make her happy. It would become his goal in life.

* * *

She didn't feel okay doing this to him. Amy felt like she was making him rush into making a decision that would alter his life forever. It wasn't a decision like "where do you want to eat dinner?" It was a decision that would change everything. And everything was alright, and she liked that. But she wanted to add a kid into their life, possibly even _more_ than one.

But not more than three. Three was the limit. She was not going to have a lot of kids like her parents had. The line was in three. And that was it.

She was sure that Jake wanted kids. And Amy wanted to have kids with someone she loved. She loved that weirdo. And she knew he would be an amazing father. Apparently, he didn't feel the same way. She understood his side, but still… there were countless people that had kids while both worked. And some kids had parents that were both cops like them. They made it work. Why couldn't them?

Amy knew that Jake had his issues with parents, especially fathers. His wasn't that good, and he tried to replace him with a bunch of people. One of the replacements was his own captain!

And even though there _were_ studies that proved that couples without kids were proven to be happier, that didn't mean that couples who had kids weren't happy! If everyone that knew that little fact didn't have kids, the human race would cease to exist!

She wanted kids. Maybe not as much that she would divorce the love of her life and marry someone else so that she could have kids, but it was always in her plans. Have a sort-of stable job, get married, have kids. Sure, her job wasn't exactly stable, it was always a job where she left home in the morning without knowing if she would ever return, but still, it was a job she loved. And she married the love of her life, that wasn't entirely sure if he truly wanted to go through with step three.

But entirely sure, doesn't mean, doesn't want to.

There was still hope.

* * *

It was a month after they celebrated their third year of marriage. It took a long time to decide a bunch of things, but once that was done, and their baby girl was in their arms, every problem and doubt was forgotten.

They had the name Atlas in case was a boy, since the day they both got in the same page regarding whether or not they should have kids. But they had to hold that name, because their first born decided to be a girl – for Amy's happiness, that hoped to have two girls so that she finally wasn't the only of two girls in the house like it was growing up. Jake was happy because he was finally a father, and he kind of knew how to take care of a girl. He had a goddaughter, after all.

"Guys, this is Isabella Santiago-Peralta." Jake announced, excitedly holding his brand new baby.

Yeah, life was better now. Maybe he wasn't that screwed up as he thought he was.

* * *

**The End**

I kind of thought of continuing this and writing a few scenes with Jake and Amy taking care of baby Isabella, and maybe even talking about having baby number 2 (and maybe even finding out that Amy is pregnant with number 3) but if I ever write it, it won't be in this story. Maybe later I'll do it!

Anyway, hope everyone likes this!


End file.
